Siren: Chlollie Version
by writerchick786
Summary: This is the episode "Siren" in Chlollie Chloe and Oliver version.
1. Chapter 1

The Daily Planet was empty and dark except for a blonde-haired reporter in a red coat, at her computer. Chloe typed away at the computer, intercepting a file from LuthorCorp. "Got it!" she declared triumphantly into her Bluetooth headset as the "FILE INTERCEPTED" box popped up on her desktop. "I just intercepted the file."

"Watchtower, you _did_ remember to delete . . ." Oliver Queen was about to ask.

"Yeah, of course I deleted any trace of it," said Chloe rather snappily, waiting for the file to burn onto her DVD. "This isn't the first time that I've done something like this, you know." She took the DVD out of her computer. "Kay, I'll see you in a few."

Suddenly, a knife came out of nowhere, nearly hitting Chloe's hand. Eyes wide with shock and fear, Chloe quickly slid the DVD into her bag and ran. "Help! Somebody's after me!" She ran for the elevator, quickly pushing the button, for it to go up. As soon as the doors opened, she dashed inside and pressed the button for the roof. The doors were about to close, but a nanosecond before they closed, another knife soared through the slit of the door and hit the wall dangerously close to Chloe's head.

"Watchtower, where are you?" Oliver's deep voice came through the headset.

"The roof," panted Chloe, rushing through the glass double doors outside. The cold wind blew through her blonde hair and she looked around frantically. "Come on, isn't this when you're supposed to swoop in and save me?"

Chloe heard movement behind her and spun around. A tall woman with short blonde hair and a black painted mask over her eyes was standing on the ledge. She was wearing a black leather bustier and jacket, black fishnet tights and black knee-high boots.

"What, no pepper spray?" She asked sarcastically. She flipped over onto the ground. "The city's a dangerous place. You should be prepared."

Chloe reached into her bag, sifting through it with her hands. "You . . . can have my wallet." She said, fingers grasping around her leather wallet, even though she had a feeling that this vigilante wanted the DVD.

"Now, you know that's not what I'm after." She reached for the knife holster around her leg and pulled out another knife. "Next time, maybe you'll think twice, before you steal what doesn't belong to you." She held the knife up threateningly.

"Finders keepers," came a deep voice from behind them. The vigilante looked up to see the Green Arrow - _Thank god! Oliver!_ Chloe thought - standing by the spinning Daily Planet globe. He smirked slightly, taking in her appearance. "I like the look. Italian?" he said, getting out his crossbow, ready to shoot.

"Why?" she asked sarcastically. "Thinking of trading in your tights?"

He shot the crossbow and pinned her and her leather jacket to the wall with his arrow. As hard as she tried, she couldn't unpin the arrow, so she unzipped her jacket and slid out of it, leaving it stuck to the wall. As she did so, Oliver jumped down. She pulled out another knife, at the same time, Oliver got ready to shoot.

Oliver shot the arrow, and she stood there . . . seemingly screaming . . . except there was no sound at all coming from her mouth. But strangely enough, the arrow seemed to be emitting sparks and suddenly, the arrow shattered, falling to the ground, completely useless. Chloe's eyes widened at the sight; so did Oliver's.

The vigilante swung her arm around and sliced open Chloe's bag. Amidst the pile of stuff: Chloe's wallet, cell phone, iPod, and pens, she saw the DVD and grabbed it. Then she swung her leg around and connected with Chloe's shin, throwing her off balance. She then shoved her backwards, hard. Seeing as she was already off balance Chloe screamed as she was nearly thrown backwards, falling through the glass doors with a crash.

"Chloe!" Oliver shouted, about to run towards her. From where he was standing it looked pretty bad. Chloe was unconscious, lying amidst a pile of shattered glass.

Seeing as Oliver was distracted the vigilante took the time to run and do a flip jump over the ledge with a bungee cord, belaying down, leaving Oliver, rushing to the ledge, staring.

Oliver couldn't see her anymore, but didn't really care. Once he saw Chloe, lying unconscious, he forgot about the attacker, the DVD and the intercepted file they were trying to steal from Lex, and rushed to Chloe's side. "Oh my god, please be okay, Watchtower . . . please."

[theme song


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver was glad he had taken the time to bring some extra clothes to change into. He quickly changed out of his Green Arrow attire and stuffing it and all of Chloe's belongings in Chloe's now only slightly functional bag. "Chloe, you're going to be alright," he said.

"Oliver?" Chloe whispered, her eyes fluttering open, then closed again.

"No, no . . . Chloe, stay awake, okay?" Chloe nodded slightly, but kept drifting back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Oliver rushed to find the nearest security guard at the Daily Planet.

He rushed up to the night guard, completely frantic. "I . . . I need an ambulance for my friend."

"Mr. Queen?" The man asked. "What happened?"

"My fr-friend, sh-she fell through the glass doors up at the roof. Please, she needs help," he said, concerned for Chloe.

"We'll be right on it, Mr. Queen."

Up at the roof, the paramedics loaded Chloe onto a stretcher and took her down into the elevator where an ambulance was waiting parked outside the Daily Planet.

Chloe was in Metropolis General hospital, lying on a bed, still unconscious. "Is she going to be okay?" Oliver asked the doctor.

"Yes, she should be just fine, Mr. Queen. She was very lucky to have been wearing so many layers; otherwise she probably would have gotten a lot of cuts from the glass. She sprained her left wrist pretty badly and she has a concussion. We're just checking to see if she has any brain swelling."

"Thank you so much," he said. "I have to call some people about her," he said, getting out his cell phone. The doctor nodded, and left Oliver. Oliver didn't really want to call his ex-girlfriend, who just happened to be Chloe's cousin Lois, so he got one of the doctors to leave a message on her Daily Planet answering machine. Then Oliver realized he should probably call Clark and tell him. He dialed Clark's cell number and paced in the hallway, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Clark's booming voice asked.

"Clark? It's Oliver," Oliver said.

"Oliver? What happened?" Clark knew something bad had to have happened, if Oliver was calling him. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Metropolis . . . I'm at Metropolis General . . . it's Chloe, she's in the hospital . . ." he informed him, bracing himself for Clark's reaction.

"WHAT?" Clark nearly yelled. "Why is she in the hospital? Why the hell is she with you? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Just get here, okay?" He said, hanging up the phone.

"Oliver," Clark said as he walked into the lobby. "What happened?"

"Chloe was helping me intercept some files from Lex . . . and then a masked woman showed up and tried to attack her, and in the struggle, Chloe was thrown through the glass doors."

"How in the world did you let this happen?" Clark said angrily, under his breath.

"I didn't let anything happen!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Then why is my best friend in a hospital bed right now?!" He almost yelled.

The waiting room grew quiet and everyone turned to look at them. Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked over to the waiting room chairs and he sat down. He wasn't blaming Oliver; he was blaming himself. He was only taking out his anger on him.

Oliver slowly walked over. He slowly put his hand on his shoulder, "Clark, she's going to be fine."

He nodded. "What's wrong with her?"

"She sprained her wrist and has a concussion," said Oliver. "But other than that, they said that she's fine."

"Good," said Clark. "Is she awake yet? Can I see her?"

"She's not awake yet, but when she does wake up, I'll call you first thing and you can superspeed over here and see her. You should probably get back to Lana."

"That's kind of the thing," admitted Clark. "I just can't hang around the house anymore. It just feels weird talking to Lana now."

"What? Why?" Oliver asked, glancing at Clark curiously. "Before, you were all about getting together with Lana. What happened?"

Clark explained everything that had happened up until Oliver had left with his team. "And I can't talk with her, knowing that the Phantom was living my life with her, for six weeks."

"Six weeks?" Oliver asked incredulously. "Lana and Chloe didn't know it wasn't you for _six weeks_?"

"Actually Chloe figured it out. Bizarro – that's what she calls him – wasn't acting like me, so she knew something was up."

"That's just like Chloe," said Oliver with a smile. "She knows you better than anyone, Clark." Clark nodded and gave Oliver a small smile back.

"Has anyone called Lois yet?" Clark asked. "I mean I know you wouldn't want to call your ex-girlfriend, but she _is_ Chloe's cousin."

"Yeah, I got one of the doctors to leave a message on her Daily Planet answering machine," said Oliver. "She won't get the message until tomorrow . . . so do you think you could go over to the Talon and tell her?" He asked Clark, who nodded.

"I'm going to tell her, not to come yet because Chloe's still unconscious, and that I'll call her when Chloe wakes up. I don't want her to have to drive all the way to Metropolis," said Clark. "And I know that it'd be awkward for you to see Lois as well," he added, smirking at Oliver, who rolled his eyes and nodded.

Clark supersped to the Talon, and then walked into the coffee shop, up the stairs and to the door, which he rapped on lightly. "Lois?" He asked, knocking a little harder. "Lois, it's Clark. Are you home?"

He heard Lois groan slightly. "Smallville?" She asked, groggily, opening the door, and glaring at Clark. She was wearing pajamas and bunny slippers. "Only _you_ would come at this time," she grumbled sleepily, stepping aside to let him in the apartment. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Clark stepped inside, noticing that it was 1:00 AM. "I'm really sorry for waking you Lois, but Chloe's in the hospital."

"WHAT?" Lois practically screeched, immediately awake. "Smallville, what happened? Where is she? Is she alright? Did you have something to do with this?" She rattled off a bunch of questions in under a minute.

"She fell through the glass doors at the Daily Planet, she's at Metropolis General Hospital, she's fine . . . she's still unconscious, but she has a sprained wrist and a concussion . . . and no! I didn't have anything to do with it!

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions," mumbled Lois sheepishly. "Why is she at Metropolis General? Why isn't she at Smallville Medical Center?"

"Because the Daily Planet is in Metropolis, and she had just fallen through glass doors, so they didn't want to drive for three hours just to get to SMC."

"Okay," said Lois, "well, let me just get dressed, and you can drive me to Metropolis General."

"Uh . . .um . . ." Clark stuttered. "About that," he started to say.

Lois looked out of the window. "Smallville, why isn't your truck outside?" she asked, looking confused.

"You know, the farm isn't too far away from the Talon . . . I . . . walked," he said. "You know, to get exercise. And, Chloe's still not awake, so, you should get back to sleep. The minute she wakes up I'll call you," said Clark, hoping that Lois was too tired to realize that he had no way of getting to Metropolis General either.

Lois nodded, yawning slightly. "I just hope she's okay," she said. "I mean, tomorrow night, I have to leave for that Journalism Convention, the one she went to last year, and I can't just leave her, especially if she's hurt."

"No Lois," said Clark. "She'll be fine." Lois nodded. "Now, you should get back to sleep," he said. "Bye."

"Bye," said Lois, sounding tired. "Smallville?" she asked. "You'd better call me first thing when she wakes up, or I swear to God, I'll freaking murder you."

Clark laughed. "Okay, bye Lois." He waited till he was outside the apartment and supersped to Metropolis General.

Clark was asleep in a chair in the waiting room of the hospital. Normally, the nurses would get mad and kick people out of they were there late, but since Oliver was there, the nurse knew better than to kick a billionaire out of the hospital, especially after all of the generous donations he gave to Metropolis General. Oliver was asleep in the chair beside his.

"Mr. Queen, Mr. Kent," said the nurse.

Clark woke up immediately, mainly because of his super-hearing, but Oliver was still asleep. "Yes?" he asked.

"You may see Miss Sullivan now," she said, gesturing for Clark and Oliver.

"Oliver," he nudged Oliver. He didn't move at all. He was still sleeping. "OLIVER!" He woke up.

"You don't have to yell," he grumbled as he rubbed his ear.

"Come on." They followed the nurse down the hallway to Chloe's room. "She just woke up," the nurse informed them, opening the door.

"Hi," said Chloe in a soft voice from the hospital bed. Her arm was wrapped up in a tensor bandage, and she had a couple of scrapes on her face and a huge purplish bruise on her forehead. As soon as he saw Chloe, Clark felt tears come to his eyes.

"Hey Chloe," they both said at the same time. "How are you feeling?" Oliver asked, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed. Clark took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Kind of sore, but I'm okay, after all, I _did_ fall through a glass door."

"I'm really sorry Chloe," said Oliver.

"It wasn't your fault," said Chloe. "Really, Oliver," she said, when she noticed that Oliver didn't look so convinced. "And, right now, the only thing wrong with me is the fact that I have _the_ crappiest food ever!" She pointed to the tray, which was on the table next to her bed. There were greasy eggs and bacon, and an English muffin and a carton of milk. "As if the people here weren't sick enough already!" Clark laughed and Oliver cracked a smile. "I'm not eating that. It's disgusting," she declared.

Clark smiled at his friend. "Well, I promised Lois that I would call her when you woke up, so I'll do that, and how about I get you some breakfast as well?" Chloe nodded. "Okay," he said, sliding his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans.

"Boy Scout, you call Lois and I'll get some breakfast," said Oliver. "You like caramel lattes with a shot of espresso, right?" he asked Chloe. Chloe nodded. "Okay, and that with some pancakes, and bacon that actually looks and smells like bacon would be a good breakfast. I'll get some for Clark and Lois too. I have some work to do, so I'll have it sent to the hospital." he said, leaving the hospital room.

Clark flipped open his cell phone and dialed Lois's number.


	3. Chapter 3

Lois Lane was sitting in the bus that took her from Smallville to Metropolis because her car was in the shop. Her cell phone vibrated in the pocket of her faded bootcut jeans, and she pulled it out. Clark's name flashed across the screen and she answered.

"Hey Lois, it's Clark. Um . . . Chloe's awake now, so if you want to come and see her, she's awake."

"Thanks Smallville," she said into the phone. Covering the mouthpiece with her hand, she grabbed her bag and to-go Talon coffee cup and made her way to the front of the bus. "Um, excuse me, sir," she said to the bus driver, "could you drop me off at the bus stop closest to Metropolis General?"

"Sure thing . . . I'll tell you when the bus reaches the hospital," he said. "Just tell me your name so I can let you know when he reach there.

"My name's Lois Lane. And thank you," she said as she went back to her seat. "Okay, I'm on my way to the hospital. Tell Chloe I'll be there soon. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone, watching as the bus stopped at the Daily Planet stop, the stop she would usually get off at.

"Aren't you getting off, Lois?" asked Hannah Parkman, another reporter at the Planet.

"No, actually Chloe's at the hospital so I'm going to there see her, then I'll go to the Planet," Lois explained.

"Okay, well see you later! I hope Chloe's alright!" Hannah said, getting off.

_I'll just check my messages_, Lois thought, flipping her phone open again and dialing the Daily Planet answering machine database. She waited until the computerized voice said 'Please enter your inbox number' and pressed '3045' on her keypad. She had two new messages, so she played them.

"Hello Lois, this is Dr. Souders from Metropolis General Hospital. Miss Lane, your cousin, Chloe Sullivan was brought from the Daily Planet building to the hospital about half an hour ago by Mr. Oliver Queen. Visiting hours are over, but tomorrow when your cousin is awake, you may come and see her. Thank you."

"Oliver Queen?" Lois was confused. Clark had come to see her, and tell her that Chloe was in the hospital, so she assumed that Clark brought her there. "Ollie was there? Why in the world was Chloe with Ollie all people?" Lois asked herself, looking confused.

Oliver Queen, still on her mind, Lois listened to her other message about the Journalism Convention, confirming her flight to Gotham City later that evening.

She took a long sip of her low-fat vanilla espresso mocha-latte and wondered exactly what her cousin had been doing with Oliver Queen last night. Not only because Ollie was Lois's ex-boyfriend, but also because he was a billionaire and Chloe's relationships with billionaires didn't always work out so well.

"Lois Lane? We're at the hospital," said the bus driver. Lois picked up her bag and coffee and exited the bus.

"Thank you," she said, before the bus doors closed, and then headed to Metropolis General Hospital. She entered the hospital and went to the desk. "Hi," she greeted the receptionist. "I'm Lois Lane. I'm here to see my cousin, Chloe Sullivan."

"Yes, she's in room 113. That's just down the hall, third door on your left," said the receptionist.

"Thank you," said Lois, heading to room 113. She opened to door and found Clark and Chloe. Chloe was sitting in the bed, with bruises and scrapes on her face and her left wrist wrapped in tensor. Clark was sitting in the armchair beside the bed and was talking with Chloe. "Hey cuz," she said with a small smile, even though the sight of Chloe hurt brought tears to her dark brown eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Chloe smiled, making her hazel eyes shine for a moment. "I'm fine, Lois. It's just a sprained wrist and a couple of bruises. Nothing that I can't recover from."

"Good," said Lois grinning at her cousin. "Then, you won't mind if I jet off to Gotham for the week?"

"Gotham?" Chloe asked, looking confused. Realization dawned upon her face. "The Journalism Convention!" she exclaimed. "God, I almost forgot about that. Lois, you are still going to that. You are going to have an amazing time."

"Yeah, sucks that you can't come, though," said Lois.

"Yeah, I know, but even if I wasn't in the hospital, I went last year and you can't go in consecutive years so I wouldn't be able to go anyway," said Chloe. "It was in Star City last year. Such a beautiful place."

The mention of Star City, Oliver Queen's hometown made Lois remember that Chloe had been with Ollie yesterday night. After all, he was the one who brought her into the hospital.

Chloe smiled at her cousin. "Though, Gotham sounds _incredible_. Takes lots of pictures okay Lo?" she asked.

"Of course," said Lois, snapping out of her thoughts. "But, I can't just leave you. You're in the hospital for crying out loud."

Chloe giggled. "Lois, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself you know. And I've got Clark and Lana to keep me company."

_And Ollie too_, Lois thought but dared not say.

Clark stood up from the chair. "Well Chloe, I have to head back to the farm, but I'll give you a call later, okay?" Chloe nodded. Clark kissed her softly on her forehead. "Bye." He left the room.

"Um, you see Chloe, there really isn't an easy way to say this," said Lois, not sure what to say next.

Chloe looked up. "Lois, what is it?"

"Why the heck were you with Ollie yesterday? Dr. Souders left a message on my Daily Planet answering machine about you and he said that Ollie took you here. Why were you with him?"

"Uh . . ." Chloe started, unsure of what lie to tell her cousin. "Um . . . I was with Oliver because . . . he was . . . giving me an interview," she finished, proud of her lie.

"Really? The reclusive billionaire giving an interview? Chloe that's amazing!" Lois said. "Great job cuz!" Chloe smiled, thankful that Lois hadn't seen through her lie. "Oh my god! Wait till Hannah hears about this!"

"Hannah?" Chloe asked, looking confused. "Lo, what are you talking about?"

"Hannah Parkman? You know her . . . the other reporter, with the desk on the other side of yours?"

"What about her?" Chloe asked, hoping that Lois didn't tell Hannah. She could keep up this lie with Lois, but not Hannah because knowing Hannah, she would want to tell _everyone_ and if she didn't have an interview – which she didn't – they would never let her live it down.

"Hannah will be super jealous Chlo! She's been wanting an interview with Ollie for _ages_!" Lois reminded her cousin. "I mean, when I tell her that you got an interview, she will be so jealous of you and you can get a huge front page byline!"

"Yeah, Lois but . . ." Chloe tried to protest.

"No buts Chloe," said Lois, "it's good if Hannah is jealous _and_ if you get a front page byline. You deserve it." Lois smiled slightly. "Well, I've got to get to the Planet, but if you have any mail or anything, I'll drop it off on my way home, okay?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks Lois," said Chloe.

"Bye Chloe," said Lois, grabbing her bag and coffee and heading out the door.

"Bye," said Chloe with a small smile.

The nurse came in with a tray. "Miss Sullivan, Mr. Queen had this delivered to the hospital. He said this is for your friend Clark, and your cousin, Lois."

"Oh, um, Clark left but he might be back and Lois went to the Daily Planet," said Chloe. "I'll just call Clark, and tell him that there's free food. He'll be back in no time."

The nurse smiled. Chloe reached for the phone on the night table and dialed Clark's cell phone number.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Thank you so much for all the nice reviews! Now that this is a Chlollie story, I want to know what you want the other couples to be:**

**Who do you want with Clark?**

**LOIS**

**LANA**

**DINAH (BLACK CANARY)**

**And who do you want with Dinah (Black Canary)?**

**CLARK**

**BART**

**VICTOR**

**A.C.**

**THANKS!)**

Clark and Chloe had finished eating the breakfast that Oliver had sent over. Clark put the trays on the table and looked at Chloe. "Chloe, could I have a word with you?"

_Oh boy, here it comes_, Chloe thought but nodded anyways.

"Why were you moonlighting for Oliver? You could have gotten seriously injured," said Clark, his voice filled with worry. "His missions are dangerous, and the fact that he's taking you with him . . ."

"No, no, no. It was just Internet interception. Look, it was harmless work," said Chloe. Clark raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it was harmless _before_ I was nearly beheaded by a freaky ninja girl in fishnet tights . . . and thrown through a glass door," she added sheepishly.

"Chloe, you could have _died_. Oliver has no right at all to make you do this stuff for him!" Clark's voice rose with anger.

"_Make me_? Clark, how can you even think--?" Chloe stopped and raised her hazel eyes to stare into his green ones. "He didn't force me Clark. I _offered_ to do it," Chloe explained. Clark opened his mouth to speak. "For a small fee, of course," Chloe added quickly.

"He's paying you?" Clark asked incredulously.

"Well, Clark a girls gotta pay her bills," said Chloe, "and well . . . I mean let's face it . . . you kinda of fill up my pro-Bono quota." She smiled at him. "I'm still going to be your sidekick Clark, I just needed the money for the Talon's rent and some bills, and let's face it . . . the basement reporter job isn't exactly the best paying job in the world."

"Unless you print an exclusive interview with Oliver Queen?" Clark joked. Chloe smiled.

"You heard that?" she asked, laughing slightly. "Okay, it was the best I could come up with Clark."

"I know. I actually think Lois bought it," said Clark.

Chloe's eyes shifted towards the clock. "Oh my god! Clark it's nearly noon. Don't you have some chores to do at the farm?"

"I'm done the chores," said Clark in a brusque voice.

"Okay, so do you want to get me more coffee?" She asked, with a small smile, hoping he wouldn't bring up Lana. She couldn't handle any more Lana-drama.

Clark ignored her. "And I just can't hang around the house anymore Chloe," said Clark. "Knowing that Phantom was living my life for with Lana for over a month, while I was trapped in the Fortress." He looked at Chloe, looking kind of sad. "I-I know we looked alike, but she really couldn't tell the difference? I mean you were able to after three minutes." **(A/N: Sorry, but in the episode, they should have made note of that!)**. He looked down at his hands and then back up at Chloe. "And then she tells him that they belong together. Does that mean that she doesn't feel that way about me?"

Chloe looked at Clark, thinking of what to say. "Well . . ." She thought again. "She's not the same girl you used to trip all over in high school either," she added.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," said Clark, looking annoyed with Chloe, almost as if he thought she brought it up.

Chloe looked at Clark, eyebrows raised. "Right," she said, laughing slightly. "I'm sorry I brought it up," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Chloe," said Clark sighing heavily. "Look, I'm going to get you some more coffee okay?"

"Oh, and could you get my laptop from my apartment?" Clark looked at her with an 'are you insane?' expression on his face. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Clark please. I'm so bored!"

"Here's an idea: Why don't you sleep and get some rest?" asked Clark.

"Clark please? I promise I won't try to get that file again. I just want to work on some of my stories. I'm really bored. This place is like a prison!"

"Chloe, this is a _hospital_ not Alcatraz," Clark informed her. Chloe opened her mouth to speak. "No . . . I don't want to hear it. Either you promise to sleep and actually get a bit of rest, or I won't get you a coffee."

"Oh come on Clark. You know better than to stand between Chloe Sullivan and her caramel latte," said Chloe with a smile. "Okay fine." She pretended to be annoyed. "I'll sleep. If it means so much to you."

"Thank you," said Clark with a grin. "One caramel latte with a shot of espresso coming up." He supersped out of the hospital room, blowing Chloe's straight blonde hair around her face. In under a minute, he supersped back in the room carrying a to-go cup of coffee.

"Thanks!" said Chloe, taking the cup from him. "Now, after I'm done this, as promised, I will sleep," she informed him, taking a sip.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I'm going with Clois and Dinah with A.C. for the couples. I was originally going to do Bart with Dinah but Bart is too young for Dinah. Thanks!)**

Clark opened the elevator to Oliver's apartment.

"Hi Clark," said Oliver, looking up from his copy of the Daily Planet. Then he noticed that Clark looked slightly angry. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you having Chloe lie for you?" he asked in an annoyed voice. "I mean, it's one thing to have her moonlighting for you, but to _lie_ to her own cousin for you?"

"Aren't you overreacting just a little?" Oliver asked. "I mean, before Lana found out your secret, Chloe was lying to her best friend for you, not to mention your girlfriend. And, if I remember correctly, Chloe was also lying to Lois about your secret," Oliver informed Clark.

"Yeah, but that's different. I didn't _ask_ Chloe to lie for me. She became my secret keeper on her own free will."

"Yeah well, I didn't ask Chloe to lie for me either Clark!" Oliver exclaimed. "How did Lois find out that it was me who was with her at the Daily Planet anyways?"

"Well from what I overheard, it seems that the doctor, when he left Lois a message on the answering machine said that you had brought Chloe." Oliver nodded. "Oh, and look, I appreciate what you're doing for Chloe. You know, paying her and all, but just don't ask her to moonlight for you anymore. It's too dangerous for her. You could have risked her life."

"Clark, Chloe's in danger every other week with you by her side. And anyways, Chloe is a very capable woman. She's not the damsel in distress type and she can take care of herself."

"Chloe's smart. Smart doesn't help you when your attacked on a roof. You and the rest of the team can risk your lives all you want. But not Chloe. She's my best friend, and I hate seeing her hurt like that."

"Clark, I don't think our little ninja friend was necessarily trying to _kill_ Chloe," said Oliver. "All she wanted was the file on the DVD, which she got."

"She threw a _knife_ at her _head_!" Clark was almost yelling by now. "You usually don't do that unless you want to kill someone! Why don't you try to think about someone other than yourself for once?"

Oliver widened his brown eyes, almost wanting to laugh at Clark's stupidity. "_I'm_ selfish? You know, some of us sacrifice being with the people that we really care about so that we can go make a difference. What do you do? You sit around in domestic bliss curled up on a couch while a world of trouble spins outside your door!" Oliver glared at Clark for a moment and then heard his cell phone ring. "Hello?" He said in an angry voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Oliver," Chloe's voice came on the other end. Clark could hear it too. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, it's okay. What do you need Chloe?"

"Um, well I kind of need your help. I lied to Lois to cover up the whole . . . you know about the whole Green Arrow thing, and now she's under the impression that I got an interview with you," said Chloe.

"Well that's good then, right?" asked Oliver, unsure of why Chloe needed his help. "I mean you steered her off track."

"Yeah, but knowing Lois's big mouth, she's going to tell the entire staff at the Daily Planet, and if I end up not having an exclusive interview . . . I'll never be able to show my face there again. So can you help me?"

Oliver sighed slightly. "I really don't like interviews, but, just for you Watchtower, I'll do it."

"Oh thank you Oliver!" said Chloe excitedly. "Can you maybe drop by the hospital today?"

"Sure, I'll head over right now. But seriously Chloe . . . an _invterview_? I hate interviews."

"I know, but Ollie what was I supposed to say? 'Oh yeah Lois, I was hanging out with your ex-boyfriend who just happens to be the Green Arrow and I'm helping him with his group of super-powered people and helping him take down Lex's 33.1 operations.' That'd be a _dumb_ thing to say," said Chloe in a sarcastic voice.

"Okay, not that," said Oliver. "Couldn't you have made up something that doesn't involve me giving an interview?"

"Uh, no," said Chloe. "Look Ollie, if it was anybody but Lois that I had to lie to, we wouldn't actually have to print the interview. Lois is going to tell _everyone_ about this "interview" because she has like the biggest mouth in the entire world." Clark laughed and Oliver even cracked a smile. "You will help me, right?"

"Of course," said Oliver. "I'll head over there right now."

"Could I talk to her?" Clark asked, monitioning for the phone.

"Uh, Chloe, Clark wants to talk to you," said Oliver, handing the phone over to Clark.

"Hi," said Clark into the phone, smiling slightly. "Now, you know, I seem to recall a certain blonde reporter saying that if I got her coffee, then she would sleep and actually try to get better?"

"Uh . . . yeah . . . about that," said Chloe. "Clark, I really need to work on this interview thing. And besides, Dr. Souders is letting me out tomorrow, I think so I can rest then. Please?"

Clark laughed. "Okay," he said. "But you had better sleep tonight."

Chloe pretended to be exasperated. "Okay . . . fine. If it means that much to you."

"You see, all I want is a little cooperation," Clark laughed. "Okay well see you soon. Bye."

"Bye Clark! Tell Oliver to get here quickly and bring a laptop."

"Chloe," said Clark in a warning tone.

"Not _my_ laptop just _a_ laptop. I can't take notes on the interview with my wrist sprained. Come on, please?"

"Okay. Bye." Clark hung up the phone and handed it back to Oliver. "Bring Chloe's laptop for her," he said. "But no intercepting any files. Just the interview."

"Okay. See you later, Boy Scout."

**(A/N: Sorry no Chlollie yet! Gonna happen next chapter though for sure! REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Uh, yeah, sorry about not starting Chlollie yet, but now we get Chlollie.)**

Oliver Queen knocked on the door of Chloe Sullivan's hospital room. "Chloe? It's Oliver."

"Come in," came Chloe's voice. Oliver opened the door. Chloe was sitting in the bed, dressed in a pair of jeans and a teal graphic tee that said 'LIVE LAUGH LOVE' on it. There was a pair of teal flip-flops beside the bed and her red coat from the night before, which he had gotten cleaned and sent to her hospital room. A Ziploc bag with her belongings was sitting on the table because she no longer had a purse to hold them in. "Hi!" she said brightly, hazel eyes shining.

Oliver smiled. "Hi Chloe. So, how are feeling?" He asked, setting her laptop down on the table next to the Ziploc bag. "Is there a reason why you're not in your hospital gown?" He asked, crinkling his eyebrows, trying to think of the reason. "Not fashionable enough for you?" He joked.

Chloe laughed. Oliver found himself thinking of how pretty she looked when she laughed, but shook his head to clear it. "No, although, it _would_ be cool if we could have Gucci or Prada hospital gowns." She looked up, grinning at him, and Oliver was struck once again by her exuberant beauty. "Uh, Dr. Souders, he said that if I wanted to, I could leave once you came."

He sat down in the chair beside her bed. "So, you're feeling okay, then?" He asked.

Chloe nodded. "Uh-huh. My wrist doesn't hut that much anymore. My head is still a little sore though, but Dr. Souders said to take some Advil if the pain gets too much for me to handle." She smiled widely again. "Obviously he doesn't know me too well."

He smiled slightly. "I just wish I could have gotten to you in time," said Oliver, gently pushing Chloe's silky blonde hair back to take a look at the purplish bruise across the left side of her forehead. He grimaced slightly. "I'm so sorry."

Chloe playfully pushed his hand away, smiling slightly. "Seriously Oliver, I can live with a couple of bruises and a sprained wrist, you know, considering that the ninja lady probably would have beheaded me with those knives." Oliver still looked concerned. "I'm _fine_ Oliver. Really." He managed a small smile. "Now, can I get out of this prison, or what?" She asked him.

"Of course. Milady?" He asked in a joking voice, extending his hand. Chloe giggled and took it. He pulled Chloe up. "Your chariot awaits." Chloe grabbed the laptop of off the table and slipped her feet into her flip-flops. "Do you want your jacket?" He asked her, picking it up off the chair.

"Yes, thank you," said Chloe, setting the laptop down on the table and putting on her red peacoat. She picked up her laptop again once she buttoned it up.

"Okay, so where to?" Oliver asked her, taking the Ziploc bag off of the table.

"Um, the Daily Planet, I guess," she said. It was now around 5:00 PM, so the Daily Planet would be relatively empty.

"Okay," he said. "Here, I'll take the laptop," he said, taking the white MacBook out of Chloe's hands, exchanging it for the Ziploc bag. They exited Chloe's room, where Oliver signed Chloe out and then headed to the visitors parking lot, where he had parked his black Porsche. He got into the front seat after opening the door to the passengers side for Chloe.

He drove to the Daily Planet. "So, um, look Oliver, if you don't want to do the interview, its okay," said Chloe.

"No, no, it's fine," said Oliver. "Anyways, least I can do. You've been helping me and the rest of us for quite a while now." Chloe opened her mouth to speak. Oliver cut her off. "I don't care that you get paid Chloe. You risked your life to help us, and you deserve a front page exclusive."

"Thank you Oliver," said Chloe.

They stopped at the Daily Planet and Oliver parked the car. He and Chloe got out, and made their way to the basement, where Chloe's desk and computer were. Chloe unbuttoned her peacoat and hung it over the chair. She took a seat at the desk and logged in to the Daily Planet server. Oliver took a seat in the chair beside hers.

"Um, do you think you can find the security cameras on the roof for last night? When you were unconscious, I took off my hood and sunglasses. We need to get rid of that," he said to her.

"Sure," said Chloe, "but before we delete it, I want to look at them. I want to see more about our freaky ninja lady." She typed away at the computer and pulled up the surveillance video for last night on the roof. She clicked the play button and then fast-forwarded to when she saw herself come on the screen. They watched as Oliver shot th first arrow and pinned the girl to the wall. But when Oliver shot the second arrow, the sounds of the cars and the loud city of Metropolis suddenly got muffled. All the sound appeared to be muffled, until the arrow shattered.

When the sound was muffled, Chloe and Oliver exchanged glances. "She shattered your arrow," said Chloe.

"Yeah, not my proudest moment," said Oliver with a small smile. Chloe smiled as well. "But can you find out why all the sound got muffled? I've never seen that before," said Oliver to Chloe.

Chloe nodded. "Uh sure," she said, turning back to her computer and typing away on the keyboard. "I'm just gonna call up the recording sound of the video," she said. She highlighted one portion of the recording on the computer and pressed play. The sounds of Metropolis, and all the cars came up, and then got muffled. She typed a few buttons, readjusting the sound and frequency levels. She plays the portion and . . . a high-pitched scream pierced through the air.

"Oh my . . ow!" Chloe said, covering her ears. She quickly shut it off.

"What was that?" Oliver asked Chloe. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I just isolated the sound recording of the video and adjusted the sound levels. I also isolated and changed the frequency," Chloe explained.

"Wow," said Oliver with a smile on his face. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Chloe laughed. "Watchtower, seriously, if you were a meteor freak, your power would be something to do with technology," he said jokingly.

He smiled, but then with a glance to Chloe, his smile was wiped off his face almost instantly. Chloe looked pensive and slightly sad.

"Chloe," he started, "I . . . I was just joking. I'm not trying to insinuate that you're a meteor freak or something."

"I am one," whispered Chloe, tears slowly filling up her hazel eyes.

"You are one what?" He asked, scooting closer to her and tilting her face to look at him.

"A meteor freak," she mumbled, trying to twist her head away. Oliver didn't let her, tiling her face yet again, forcing her hazel eyes to gaze into his brown ones.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"Tobias Rice," she explained, "remember him? He's the one who told me."

"What's your power?" He asked. When she winced slightly, he nodded. "I'm sorry," he added. "If you don't want to tell me Chlo, you don't have to."

"Thanks Oliver. You're a good friend," said Chloe giving a trembling smile.

Oliver didn't really know what he was doing when he gently pulled her face closer to his and pressed his lips against hers.

**(A/N: OMG! Now review so I'll write the next chapter! We get more Chlollie and hopefully a Lollie argument! YAY! And I might even throw in some angry Clark somewhere in that mess of things**


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe, not really knowing what she was doing, kissed Oliver back. Then she realized what she was doing and pushed him away, hazel eyes wide. "I . . ." she started.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe," said Oliver.

"Its okay, really Oliver. But Lois is my _cousin_," said Chloe. "I don't want to hurt her even more than she already is."

Neither do I," said Oliver. "Why don't we just start over?" He asked. Chloe looked confused, raising an eyebrow. "Like this, kind of like you know me as Oliver Queen, the billionaire who you're going to interview. Hi, I'm Oliver Queen, and you are?"

Chloe nodded and smiled. "I'm Chloe Sullivan. Thank you very much for this interview, Mr. Queen."

"Please, call me Oliver," said Oliver with a gentle smile. Chloe nodded.

"Now Oliver, I want to know more about your latest project," said Chloe, switching on her tape recorder.

"Oh well, I'm going to go to some halfway houses, and I'm making an orphanage where we keep some kids away from harm until they are adopted by caring, loving families. Growing up without a mother or father was hard for me, and I don't want any kids to have to live without parents. I was fortunate, having a trust fund, and most of the kids don't have the luck that I did, so I want to help them as much as I can."

Chloe was looking at Oliver with a pleased, slightly surprised look on her face.

Oliver caught glance of her face and let out one of his charming smiles. "Why do you look so surprised, Watchtower? Don't think the billionaire has enough heart to care about kids?" He said in a joking voice.

Chloe smiled as well. "Watchtower? Now, how do you know that? I thought we were starting over?" Oliver smiled again. "Anyways, I'd like to ask you something that our lady readers would _love_ to know."

"Oh boy," said Oliver, pretending to be scared. "Okay, so, what do the ladies want to know?"

"What are you looking for in a woman?" Chloe asked with a small smirk, knowing especially how much these kinds of questions in interviews made him uncomfortable.

"Well, obviously, I look for looks in a woman, but I'd like her not only to have a beautiful face but a beautiful mind as well. Intelligence is very important, because beauty is a fickle thing. I also want her to have a kind heart and be able to help people when they are in need."

"Very good answer Oliver. Now, can you tell me why you're back in Metropolis?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," said Oliver, "I was going to start my charity foundation for the orphanage in Star City, but I decided that Metropolis would be a better place to start with because it was here that I came in to contact with some people from a Halfway House, and I don't want anymore people to have to live like they did, in fear and having hatred."

Chloe nodded. "Well thank you Mr. Queen, I think I have all I need." She shook Oliver's hand and then switched off the tape recorder. "Uh," she asked, letting go of his hand, "can we please go back to normal? I need to give you some information on the 33.1 stuff."

"Sure," said Oliver with a small smile. "How about we do that at the Talon, in the apartment? That way no one will listen in or something."

"Okay," said Chloe, putting on her coat and grabbing the Ziploc bag with her belongings with her good hand. Oliver took the laptop, and tucked it under his arm. They made their way to the car.

"Do you want something to eat?" Chloe asked, opening the fridge. "Aha!" She said, when she spotted some leftover Chinese food. She carried it out of the fridge and set it on the counter, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, I know you're used to caviar and prime rib, but Spicy Chicken, rice, and Chinese Green Beans is really all we have, apart from coffee."

"Chinese is fine," said Oliver, taking a seat at the table. Chloe dished out the Chinese onto two plates and stuck them into the microwave. She poured two glasses of iced tea and brought them over to the table. Oliver picked up his glass and took a sip, while Chloe opened up her laptop.

"Here," said Chloe, bringing up a list of 33.1 sites. "You only have seven . . . eight 33.1 sites left," she said, picking up her glass.

"_Eight_?" Oliver asked, nearly spitting a mouthful of iced tea on the table. "Why are there so many?" He asked Chloe, wiping his mouth with a napkin. The microwave beeped. Chloe got up to get the plates. "Chloe, seriously, we've been doing these operations for over a year. Why in the world do we have so many left?"

Chloe brought Oliver's plate over with a fork and chopsticks and then went back to get hers. "Look, Oliver," she said, taking a seat and picking up her fork, "all of these 33.1 sites are within a ten mile radius of Smallville and Metropolis. We're now in the heart of it all. We haven't destroyed a single 33.1 site in Smallville or Metropolis . . . you know, apart from the Ridge Facilities and that place where they were keeping me and mom." She took a bite of chicken and rice. She swallowed and then glanced at Oliver, who was eating as well. "I mean, you get my reasoning don't you? If we destroy everything here, _and then_ go and destroy everything else around the world, Lex will have more incentive to make more 33.1 sites, especially since he lives here and can monitor everything easily."

"Yeah, I get it," said Oliver. "Thank god we have a reasoning female voice on our team. Bart just wants to blow the sites up for the sake of blowing stuff up." He smiled at Chloe.

"Typical Bart," said Chloe with a smile. She tapped a couple more keys on her keyboard and clicked on a document. A PDF map came up on the screen. "I've mapped out the most direct path. The biggest site, the one nearest to LuthorCorp is the one that seems to be the most important to Lex, so that will be our last one. And so we'll destroy sites around it and then destroy it."

The apartment door opened and someone came in. Chloe heard Lois's voice. "Chloe, I've got to catch a plane . . . Ollie? What are you doing here?" Lois came into the kitchen area.

"Oh uh . . . the interview, remember, Lois?" Chloe asked, gesturing towards her laptop with her good hand.

That drew Lois's attention away from Oliver to Chloe's bandaged wrist and the bruises and scrapes. "Oh, good job. How are you feeling Chlo?" Lois asked.

"Fine. Just a little sore," Chloe answered.

"Good, because I've got to catch a plane to Gotham in like a half hour, so I just came to get my suitcase," said Lois. She went into the bedroom and grabbed her suitcase off of the bed. She was wearing a deep v-neck yellow sweater, jeans and white ankle boots.

"Lois?" said Chloe. "Take my white blazer. It'll make you look more . . . _professional_."

"Thanks Chloe," said Lois. She came out of the room with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, wearing Chloe's white blazer and carrying her suitcase. "Well, I'm off, so bye!"

"Bye Lo! Remember to take lots of pictures!" said Chloe. Lois left the apartment. When the door shut and Chloe heard Lois's car start, she slumped back down in her chair. "God," she breathed, "that was close."

Oliver smiled and agreed. "Yeah, very close. So how about you print that out for me and the team?"

**(A/N: Sorry, no angry Clark yet! Next chapter I promise!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe printed out the map and the names and locations of the remaining 33.1 sites and handed it to Oliver. "Here," she said, handing it to him. "I have some more research but it's at my Daily Planet computer. We'll have to wait until tomorrow."

She put the empty plates, glasses and cutlery into the dishwasher. "You take the bed," she said, "and I'll set up the couch for myself."

"If you think I'm going to let you sleep on the couch while I sleep on the bed, then you're obviously not as smart as I thought you were," said Oliver. "_I_'ll sleep on the couch. It's only fair."

"Fair? How is that fair? You're a guest Ollie!" Chloe exclaimed exasperatedly. It was like arguing with a brick wall.

"And you," said Oliver, gesturing towards her heavily bandaged wrist, "are injured Chloe." Chloe glanced at her wrist and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that kinda blows the 'you're a guest' excuse out of the water doesn't it?" He asked, doing a bad very high-pitched imitation of Chloe's voice.

Chloe rolled her eyes again. "Fine. The blankets and pillows are in the closet over there," said Chloe, pointing to the closet beside the TV.

"Okay, thanks," said Oliver, grabbing a comforter and a pillow out of the closet. He dumped it on the couch in a pile. "We're not even sleeping yet. It's only 10, so why don't we like get some Pay Per View movie or something?"

"Oh, yeah sure," said Chloe. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Anything. I'm bored."

"All right," Chloe said, flipping on the TV. "Ooh!" she squealed. "High School Musical 2!"

"No," said Oliver. "How overly cheesy! And it …"

"Please Ollie? I haven't seen it yet and I really wanna see it."

Oliver groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Chloe, don't put me through this torture. Seriously, I'd rather die." Chloe raised an eyebrow at his statement and he chuckled lightly. "Okay, maybe not, but I don't want to watch it. PLEASE?"

"Don't; you think you're exaggerating just a tad? It's a Disney Channel Original Movie, Ollie, not some devious form of torture," said Chloe.

"Um, hello?" Oliver waved his hand at the screen. "What kind of students sing and dance at their school about summer vacation when school's out and they were just counting down the seconds to when they were free from their school? I mean, seriously who does that?"

Chloe giggled. "Yes, Oliver, it's cheesy . . . really, really cheesy. But I still like it. Please can we please watch it?" She gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Arrgh! No puppy dog eyes Chloe!" He covered his face. "Unfair use of cute!" He said, his voice muffled from his head in his hands. Chloe smiled her wide, angelic smile. He looked up. "Can we please watch something else? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?" He practically begged Chloe.

"Okay, all right," sad Chloe, feigned exasperation. "We can watch Live Free or Die Hard," Chloe suggested. "We have the DVD."

"Okay," Oliver agreed.

"Do you want popcorn?" Chloe asked. Oliver shook his head. They sat on the couch, set up the movie and began to watch.

Clark supersped into the Talon at about 6:30 in the morning with coffee and blueberry muffins.

He stopped short when he saw Oliver and Chloe asleep on the couch. Chloe's head was resting on Oliver's chest, her silky blonde hair spread out behind her. Oliver's arms were locked around Chloe's waist and his head was resting against the edge couch, where there was a pillow propped up.

Oliver woke up to see Clark. "Yeah," mumbled Oliver, groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "that's what everyone wants to see in the morning." He eased himself up off of the couch, trying not to wake Chloe.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clark asked angrily, setting the food down on the table. "What if I had been Lois?"

"Well, first of all, Lois would not superspeed into the Talon, and secondly, Lois has much better fashion sense than you," said Oliver, hoping to make Clark smile. Clark just glared at him. "Look," he said, slightly wary of the angry expression on his friends face, "we were watching a movie and we fell asleep on the couch. Nothing happened. And besides, Lois already showed up when we were working on the 33.1 stuff, so we pretended that we doing the inteview. She was just getting her suitcase because she was going to Gotham yesterday."

"Yeah well, Lois is your ex-girlfriend and Chloe's cousin!" Clark tried to keep his voice down so that he wouldn't wake up Chloe, who was still asleep.

"Boy scout, Chloe already told me all this when I kissed her," said Oliver.

"YOU WHAT?" Clark practically yelled.

Chloe groaned slightly and opened her eyes. "Clark," she grumbled, sitting up, "what the heck are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Clark. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. Why were you guys yelling?" Chloe asked.

"Uh . . . I kinda told him about the . . . kiss," said Oliver rather sheepishly.

"You what?" Chloe asked, glaring at Oliver. "Look Clark, it meant nothing. And even if it did, I would never want to do _anything_ to hurt Lois. I love her." Clark nodded, smiling slightly at Chloe.

"Good," he said. Then he glanced at Oliver, and his expression was none too kind. "Oliver, I don't want you trying to make Lois jelous or something with Chloe. Or else, I _will_ hurt you."

Oliver gulped slightly and gave a nervous laugh. Chloe giggled. "Okay, I'm going to go take a shower. Can you guys try not to kill each other while I'm gone?" Oliver and Clark glaned at each other. She stared pointedly at Oliver.

"Hey, why are you looking at me? _He_'s the one who threatened to hurt me!" Oliver said, pointing at Clark.

"Yeah, but you do and say things . . . without thinking, I might add . . . that makes Clark want to hurt you." Chloe smirked at Oliver, who's face heated up. _Busted_. "And Clark," she said, turing her attention to Clark, "please don't hurt Ollie . . . okay? I think he's scared of you." She smiled at Clark who nodded and laughed.

"HEY!" Oliver shouted.

Chloe and Clark both laughed. Chloe headed over to the bathroom to take a long hot shower.


End file.
